The possession
by TheGreatNex
Summary: Jaune meets a creature that decides it wants him as a host. It doesn't give him the option of saying no, though he ends up forgetting it, what will happen when he remembers it and how will his life change now that he has it. Because I'm not that good at capturing characters correctly expect most everybody to be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first RWBY Fanfiction. I've been wanting to write one for a long while now but I haven't been able to get any ideas flowing so for a while I just said "fuck it" and didn't bother but about a week ago I had an idea for a story and I just haven't been able to get it out of my head so I decided to write it down. I know there are going to be a few cliche happenings but hopefully ill be able to put a unique spin on them, so hopefully, you'll keep an open mind when one comes up.**

The main pairing has already been decided as Lancaster.

Enjoy and leave a review to tell me what you think.

"Oh that sucked," came the moan of one Jaune Arc, who was hunched over a trash can he had finished emptying his stomach into "those motion sickness pills don't work for shit."

Standing back upright he turned to find the entrance of Beacon Academy looming in front of him. Steeling himself he started to follow the large crowd of people to, hopefully, where they were supposed to go.

'I can't believe I'm finally here' he thought. Though before he got too far into them he was startled out of them by an explosion. Looking around and seeing the top of a dust cloud he started for it if only out of curiosity, though seeing how no one reacted aside from stopping to stare a second and continuing along it couldn't have been much.

Coming up to where the explosion happened he saw a girl in a white dress storm away from a Gothic looking girl in a red cape. Seeing the girl in red start to wallow in self pity he would have just kept on his way before remembering something his mother used to say, 'friends are just strangers you haven't met yet' and seeing as how he had nothing to lose from going over and introducing himself, he decided to go say hi and see if she was alright.

Reaching her, he noticed her eyes were closed and, after positioning himself to where the sun wasn't in her eyes, coughed to get her attention. Seeing her eyes shoot open and focus on him he introduced himself.

"Hi there, my name is Jaune Arc, I saw that explosion earlier," seeing as how she froze a second while getting up he assumed that was a sore spot and quickly hurried on before he somehow managed to ruin a greeting "I just came over to see if you were ok."

Now that she was standing he noticed that she was quite short and seemingly younger than everyone else he had seen.

"My names Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you. And the explosion wasn't my fault." she said, looking hesitant "kinda."

"Kinda?" asked Jaune, confused.

"She kept shaking that vial of dust in my face and it caused me to sneeze. My sneeze caused the explosion, so, yea kinda" said ruby with a nod of her head as if that made sense.  
"Ok then. So-" easily falling into conversation with Ruby, they started to wander seeing as they each thought the other knew where they were going.

* * *

Eventually, they found their way to a small pond and fell into a small silence.  
That was broken by Ruby saying "So I got this thing" followed by a loud slam.

"Is that a scythe" was the only reply Jaune could come up with after a few seconds of stunned silence.

"Yep, this is my baby, Crescent Rose. Made her myself," said Ruby with a proud smile as she lifted it and chambered a round.

"It's also a gun. What do you have?" she then asked looking inquisitively at the sword on Jaune's hip.

With a grin, he unsheathed his sword and extended out his shield.

"Ruby Rose, meet Crocea Mors. She belonged to one of my great ancestors and has been passed down in my family for generations. She's a classic."

His grin turned into a smile when she started to rapid fire questions.

About five minutes later when all her questions where answered he responded with one of his own.

"Hey Ruby"

"Yea Jaune"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, I was following you"

"But I was following you"

"Oh-"

"-shit"

After a mad sprint to the nearest directory and subsequently the auditorium they found they just missed the opening speech. Though before either of them could say anything Ruby spotted someone and disappeared in a trail of rose petals with a loud and angry sounding "YANG".

Following the trail of rose petals, he came across Ruby standing in front of a blonde girl, who he guessed was Yang, and was seemingly scolding her. Walking up to them he decided to mess around a little with Ruby.

"Wow ruby, I didn't think I was that bad." joked Jaune as he walked up to his new friend, hopefully, and Yang.

Before Ruby could say anything Yang turned to him and glared with angry red eyes.

"And who are you?" she asked with a slight threat hiding in her tone.

Ruby spoke up before he could, accusation and slight anger in her tone.

"His name is Jaune, he is the one that came to see if I was ok after I blew up in the courtyard. After you left me there." She spoke, putting emphasis on that last sentence before continuing. "Then we walked around the school talking about stuff before we realized the time and ran here."

Looking slightly shocked at Ruby for a second before turning back to him, this time with purple eyes. "Oh, well thank you for helping my sister after I, well, ran off." she chuckled out, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

Idly wondering if he was going to interrupted again, he started speaking.

"It's ok. I saw her laying there in the small crater and thought 'yay, new friend'. " He shrugged out. "Well that and I couldn't just leave her there"

He was going to say more but he was interrupted, once more, by a familiar short white haired girl storming up to Ruby.

"You, you're the one that blew us up in the courtyard," she shouted.

He quickly blanked out what she was saying and started looking around at his school-mates for the next four years. What he saw didn't worry him, though it didn't exactly fill him with hope either. He only saw a few people he thought could be worth anything in a fight.

The first was a ginger girl. At first glance, she didn't look like much but once he looked closer he saw she had muscular arms and legs, implying she used a heavier weapon and liked to be mobile with it. He didn't pay much attention to what she wore cause he knew armor would slow her down and she had her aura to protect her. She also met his eyes when he was scanning her so he knew she had a good sixth sense that most hunters seemed to get when they unlocked their aura.

Next was the guy, maybe, she was hanging around hurriedly talking to, though he looked as calm as could be. He was harder to read as he was fully clothed, but Jaune could tell he was more of a quick-hitting, in-and-out kind of guy. He also made eye contact with Jaune and only turned back to his ginger friend when Jaune nodded to him. Though Jaune did note the bit of pink in his hair and wondered if it was natural.

After that pair was a lone girl, well, as lonely as one could be in a small crowd vying for her attention. It was hard to tell through the crowd that surrounded her but she seemed especially strong and that the armor was more for show than anything. He didn't mind it as long as she was a good fighter, though he didn't think he would see anything like that till team selections.

The last person he saw that he hadn't already analyzed was a girl sitting at the edge of the room reading. She seemed like the same kind of fighter as the boy with the pink in his hair from earlier. He also saw her indiscreetly look over the top of her book and meet his eyes. After she narrowed hers he nodded and looked away, though he felt her gaze for a linger a second after he did.

Hearing his name being called though he couldn't be sure who it was, he turned back to Ruby and Yang.

"You good, space cadet?" asked Yang after his attention was focused on them. "Weiss tried saying something to you but once she saw you weren't paying attention she insulted you and left"

"Yea, sorry. Just looking around," he replied with a quick shake of his head.

They started talking about random things and before they knew it, it was late and they were told to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

After coming out of the bathroom he used to change, Jaune felt the entirety of the auditoriums eyes on him, and he knew why. He was riddled with scars and they were all on display because he had on a pair of shorts and nothing else. He had scars everywhere, almost all of them caused by the grimm. A bite from a beowolf here, a claw from an ursa there. He ignored the stares he got from everyone till he got to where he had set his sleeping bag next to Ruby and Yang at the edge of the room, though the looks he was getting from them weren't any better. Sighing as he sat on his sleeping bag with his back to the rest of the room, though he knew they were staring at the scars there too.

"Geez, you'd think people training to huntsmen and huntresses would be more used to scars," He joked to the two in front of him. It was Ruby who responded.

"Well, that's probably because you have more scars than most veteran hunters. How did you even get that many?" she said, though the question was obviously unintentional because she blushed after she asked.

"How bout this, you each take turns pointing and ill explain where they came from." He said with a smile to let them know he was ok talking about them and gestured to Ruby that she could ask first.

"If you're ok with it, that one," she said, pointing to a bite mark on his side.

"Beowolf when I was asleep, must have thought I was dead or something." He explained before looking at Yang, waiting to see which she would choose. After a few minutes of them going back and forth, Ruby finally decided to ask a question that had been on her mind since she saw the scars.

"How did you even get into situations where these things happened?" She asked meekly on her turn. She immediately knew that she wasn't supposed

to ask when she saw his smile fall and tried to quickly take it back.  
"you don't need-"

"It's fine, I know Yang is curious too," Yang blushed at being called out but decided to be honest and nodded.

"I was the only survivor of a bandit raid on my village when I was seven and these scars are the result of training myself to survive these last ten years."

When Jaune said that he heard the surrounding area get silent and he guessed they had the same faces the two in front of him. Shock, fear, and sorrow all passed their faces before he started speaking again.

"Before you ask, I was found by headmaster Ozpin about a month and a half ago when he went to check the old site of my village to see if it was re-hospitable. He found me and decided that if I could survive all that time on my own then what I learned would be wasted doing anything else. So if you two wouldn't mind, I hope neither of you would mind helping me with various studies outside of most anything grimm related." He finished with a smile. Before any of them could say anything else he started talking again, though it was more to himself than to anyone else.

"Maybe I should have paid more attention to professor Glynda when she tried explaining social stuff to me." He hummed. "Anyway, it's getting late so I'm going to lay down. You guys should too."

And before either of them could say anything he got in his sleeping bag and rolled on to his side away from them.

"Night" he called over his shoulder and shut out the world to try and sleep.

 **So that's the end of chapter one. Not sure how to feel about the ending. It was abrupt and all and I feel that it suits the character I have in mind that I want Jaune to be but it might be a little too abrupt. I don't know, let me know what you all think.**

 **Enough of that. So my Jaune is clearly different than canon Jaune. much more experienced because of his tough past but as a result, it has made him much more socially weird. Though, as he said, he had some time with Ozpin and Glynda to try and teach him some stuff about proper social etiquette, though it clearly didn't work too good.**

 **So all in all, let me know what you all think. Probably not gonna get many 'hey this is good' type responses but I expect that. Have a great rest of your day all who read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so given chapter one was a test and I decided the results were worth it, I'm going to try and continue writing this story. Hopefully, I can remain inspired enough to actually type out all of what I have planned. And I've planned out a lot, I want this story to have over at least one hundred thousand words without skimping on details and descriptions. Though I'm more of a dialog kind of person so my descriptions probably won't be up to par with most stories, hopefully, that gets better as I progress. Anyway, you didn't come here to read me ramble, you came here to read my story so here you go.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. I don't claim the anything I use in this story.**

The unknown environment he was in caused Jaune to wake with a start before remembering he was in the auditorium of Beacon Academy. Sitting up and looking around he saw almost everyone was still asleep. Checking the time on a large wall clock he decided he had about an hour before everyone was awake and the new first years were expected to complete whatever they needed to do to officially call themselves Beacon students.

Figuring he had enough time for a quick warm up, he walked out to the courtyard he and Ruby got lost in yesterday. Jaune decided he should go easy with the warm-up because he would be fighting today so he brought his warm-up list down to some push-ups and running, mainly running because he really felt like it today.

After doing some stretches and getting into position out of the way of the paths he started on his push-ups. While doing so his mind wandered to the various things Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Glynda tought him about in the month and a half he had been in Vale.

The first thing they tried to get him used to was being in a safe environment around people, which is why they set up an apartment for him in Vale close to the shuttle station that ferried people to and from Beacon. It hasn't stuck all too well if this morning was any indication.

After that, they tried to help him get better at socializing by having him handle most of his shopping needs himself, though he never really caught on and always either scared people or made them feel uncomfortable. He still wasn't allowed at a few restaurants because he creeped out the owners too much. At first, he didn't really care all that much but after Ozpin helped him realize that communication among teams was vital to the teams' survival, he made more of an effort to be better at it. Though Glynda was always saying that his lack of a filter was going to get him in trouble.

There were other things they did succeed in helping him with, like hygiene. Before he never really had the chance to bathe or change as often as he should, and he only ever really changed clothes when his old ones got too tight or ripped up. Over time he got used to it but when they told him told him that he should shower and change every day, he just shrugged and accepted it. It's not like its hard, five minutes in and out.

Feeling fifty pushups was enough, he stopped and stretched his arms a little before walking to the doors of the auditorium where he saw a little over half of the people in the room were awake, including Ruby and Yang. After waving and getting one energetic and one half of a wave back, from Ruby and Yang respectively, he turned around and started running. His plan was to run to the crater he found Ruby in yesterday, but he couldn't find it so he just decided to run to the docks and back. He had always liked running, except when it was for his life.

After running a couple laps he checked the time on his scroll, another thing he learned about thanks to Ozpin and Glynda, and found he had been outside for half an hour and decided he was ready for whatever today brought. Stopping the next time he reached the auditorium doors and jogging in place for a second to let his heart slow down properly, he walked in.

Not seeing Ruby or Yang, he asked the closest person he could where the showers and dining hall were. After getting his stuff from where he slept and noticing the sisters stuff was gone, he went to shower and change. After he finished changing into a durable pair of pants and a plain grey t-shirt, he followed the directions he got to the dining hall.

Seeing Ruby and her sister and remembering where they were he walked to one of the lines for food, though he only picked up an apple and a bottle of water. Walking back to where he saw Ruby, he got another wave from her sister as Ruby was too busy trying to hide her face, presumably from something Yang said as she was laughing at Ruby.

"How are you guys doing this morning?" asked Jaune as he sat down across from them. He got a muffled reply from Ruby as she was still hiding her face.

"We're doing great, I was just teasing Ruby a little" Yang got out through her laughter.

"About what?" he asked as curiosity got the better of him. Though this caused Ruby's head to shoot up.

"Yang, don't you dare" she threatened. This just caused Yang to laugh Harder.

"I called you Ruby's boyfriend as a joke and she got all defensive and started stammering" Yang chuckled out as she got tackled by Ruby, though Jaune was just confused.

"Why would she do that?" he asked, wondering why being called her boyfriend would cause her to panic the way she did. "I am a guy and her friend, right?" at that he looked at Ruby, though he kept talking, he did get a nod, "I don't get it." It was Yang that responded.

"Jaune, when someone says boyfriend in that kind of context they mean that the two people they are talking about are dating" Yang started, though she continued when Jaune tilted his head in confusion. "Dating is when two people are together in a way that they are trying to figure out their compatibility to get married and make a family. A lot of people start dating because they really enjoy the other persons' company because they are fun to be around or various other things. Another part of it is because they like the way the other person looks. It may not be a deciding factor but it is important in the beginning. You'd think this would be something Ozpin or Glynda Would have explained." Yang finished.

A lot of people wouldn't have expected this kind of seriousness from her, but Yang is a big sister. She has to know how to switch between joking and serious, and she realised that Jaune honestly had no clue what she was talking about. She was the one that had to explain the birds and bees to Ruby because their dad could barely look at her when trying to explain.

"They did, but between the stammering and the go ask the other one, I could hardly get a straight answer from them. They did get someone to explain the other parts, so no need to continue from there" he saw relief flood through Yang when he said that. He was quiet for a couple seconds as he sorted through everything Yang had told him.

"So wait, because you reacted that way, does that mean you're interested in me like that?" asked Jaune, looking at Ruby.

This caused Yang to start laughing and Ruby's face to match her cloak again, though before she could even think of a response Professor Glynda's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Would all freshmen please grab their weapons and meet Headmaster Ozpin and I at the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest."

At that Ruby lept up with a barely audible "goodbye" and sped off in a flurry of rose petals.

"Is that a yes?" Jaune asked, looking at Yang again, though this just caused her to resume laughing.

...

Jaune finally came to the locker where his scroll said his sword and shield were, having taken so long Yang had grabbed her weapons and left already, though Ruby was already gone when they got there. He saw the white-haired girl that yelled at Ruby and Yang yesterday talking to the red-haired girl he saw surrounded by the crowd from yesterday standing in front of it. Remembering Glynda telling him to try and make a good first impression.

"Excuse me, tha-" was a far as he got before the White-haired girl whirled toward him and stuck her finger in his face.

"That's right, excuse you. Who are you to interrupt a conversation between me, Weiss Schnee, the heir of the Schnee Dust Company and Pyrrha Nikos, the three-time winner of the Mistral Tournament," she said with visible disdain toward him.

"Oh hell no," he said with such force that it caused everyone in the locker room to pause and stare at the three "I don't care if you're The fucking Brothers themselves, much less a couple of snobby apparent rich girls, I won't take any kind of shit from anyone. And because you asked, I'm the owner of the weapons locker right there." He said, pointing to the locker between the two. "Now, if you'll kindly get the fuck out of the way."

Normally Jaune is a calm and collected person but it mainly depends on how he gets treated. If someone is nice to him, he will be nice back, like with Ruby and Yang. If they treat him like he is lower than the dirt they walk on they get treated much the same way as the girl in front of him.

Seeing as she hadn't moved yet, still surprised that someone would talk to her like that, he shoved past her, grabbed Crocea Mors, slammed the locker and walked off. He had noticed, however, the Pyrrha girl had moved out of the way almost as soon as he started talking.

"Hey" Weiss tried but was interrupted by a middle finger from Jaune as he walked out of the room.

...

Following the path, he came across the cliffs Professor Glynda had talked about over the loudspeakers. Though as he walked up Ozpin realized that Jaune was angry and intercepted him before he could meet up with the group standing near the edge of the cliff.

"Is something wrong, Jaune?" asked Ozpin as he stood in Jaune's way.

"Sorry, Ozpin, some girl named Weiss was standing in front of my locker. I tried to ask her to move she turned and started talking to me like I just spit on her," replied Jaune, anger clear in his voice.

"While that was unnecessary you need to calm down, lest we have a problem on our hands." Ozpin reminded him.

To most, it would sound like Ozpin was threatening Jaune but in reality, he was reminding him that, for whatever reason, the Grimm responded to Jaune's emotions more easily than anyone else's. This requires Jaune to have a better hold on his emotions than anyone else. It also explains why he had been encountering Grimm for as long as he did in his old home. Normally there would only be the initial wave of Grimm after something like a bandit attack, then it would taper off to four or five at most. But because of the problem with Jaune's emotions, there was constantly over twenty near his ruined home.

"I know Ozpin, I'm good now," he said, nodding at the man in front of him.

Ozpin just clapped him on his shoulder and sent him on his way.

...

Jaune watched as Ozpin looked over them all and saw him give a barely noticeable smile. Next to him, Ruby was talking with her sister about the teams they wanted. Everyone was pulled out of their thoughts and conversations when Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the first and only test needed to be a student of Beacon Academy, and let me also be the first to explain what this test is," Ozpin spoke, loud enough to be heard clearly at the end of the line of students.

 **And there is the second chapter of 'The Possession' Hope you enjoy. No clues about what Jaune was possessed with just yet, though I'm planning on fixing that next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you did, and if you didn't, leave one anyway and tell me why. I can't improve if you don't.**


End file.
